


Home sweet home

by Evie_12



Series: Eggvid chronicles [3]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, but no shower sex, eggvid, steamy shower time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_12/pseuds/Evie_12
Summary: Eggsy and David head home.
Relationships: David Budd/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Eggvid chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Couldn't stand to be kept away

**Author's Note:**

> Well

It was past 6pm by the time Eggsy and David arrived back at their home, the debrief had taken longer than expected and Eggsy had wanted to get a workout in at the gym before they went home for their mandatory 48 hours down time that they got after every mission. Harry had asked David to stay behind for a bit after the debrief had finished and Eggsy had announced he was going to the gym. When David had finally came into the gymnasium, he’d looked like he’d just seen a ghost, Eggsy assumed Harry went full on overprotective—I can’t believe you do that sort of thing to my son when you’re together—dad mode on him. That and Merlin had most likely been staring him down so hard a lesser man might’ve pissed themselves in fear. It was quite sweet how much they cared for him, even though he was quite capable of taking care of himself and could quite easily rip David a new one if he were to hurt him in any way. The support was nice though and he hadn’t had many people look out for him for a large portion of his life, his mum had tried her best but she wasn’t exactly capable of much when she was off her head most days. She was much better nowadays, and Eggsy had forgiven her when she cried and apologised for what she let happen to him after he had kicked Dean’s arse and got her and Daisy settled in a new house close to the one he now shared with David. 

With David watching him he’d shown off a bit, new gymnastics equipment had been installed a little over two weeks before and he was taking full advantage of it. His tkachev salto was pretty perfect if you’d ask him, but the high bars were always his favourite in his youth. Spinning through the air was quite freeing, and it was always fun to make David stare at him like the sun was shining out of his arse. 

The sounds of JB’s and Officer Oatmeal’s nails scrabbling on the hardwood floors along with their barking could be heard before they’d even opened the front door properly. The size difference between the little pug and large golden retriever was quite comical when they’d first moved in together, the two dogs were the best of friends nowadays and could often be seen snuggled up together in one bed. 

“Hi my babies! Were you good for your grandma? Huh? Were you good puppies?” Eggsy started cooing at them as soon as he stepped through the door, leaving David to practically fall over him as he dropped to his knees to greet them both. Michelle had been taking care of the dogs for the night they were away and had dropped them back home that morning.

“You talk to them like they’re your children, leannán” David smiled and shook his head as the dogs gave his boyfriend a lick wash all over his face. 

“They are” Eggsy huffed and glared at him once he’d given each pooch a smooch on the snoot and stood up again. David rolled his eyes at him and gave both dogs a pat on the head before slipping off his shoes and coat, hanging the latter up on the hooks they had on the wall in their hallway. Eggsy closed and locked the door then slipped off his own trainers and followed David to the kitchen. He was still in his gym gear, that being a pair of black lycra (sinfully short and tight, in David’s professional opinion) shorts and a white tank top, he’d decided he would shower at home once they’d made something to eat. 

“Oh, looks like your mam left us some dinner before she went. That was kind of her” David mentioned as he took out the homemade lasagne from the fridge, “just need to heat it up” he read from the note Michelle had left on the top of the cling film that was covering the dish.

Eggsy visibly brightened and he took the dish from David’s hands. “That is aces, mum’s lasagne is sick babe you’re gonna love it”. Eggsy turned on the oven to pre-heat and removed the cling film from the dish and placed it on the counter whilst the oven got up to temperature. “Do ya want somethin’ to drink?” Eggsy asked David as he opened the fridge again to have a look at the contents of it.

“Friday night is it not? How about some red wine, goes well with beef lasagne aye?”

“Sure, I’ll go get it. The sangiovese one yeah?” Eggsy had a good bit of knowledge on what drinks went well with what foods now, thanks to Harry drilling it into his brain.  
“That’s the one love” David nodded and Eggsy closed the fridge then went to get the bottle of red from the cupboard where they stored their mini selection of wines that didn’t require chilling.

Later on, once they’d had their fill of layered pasta and wine, Eggsy filled the sink with hot soapy water and set the dish to soak just as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and a stubbled chin hooked over his shoulder. “Can I help you?” He asked as kisses were placed along his jawline and down his neck, he shivered as David bit down then sucked a mark on his neck just above his collar bone. “M’gonna get so much shit at work if you leave marks on me you bastard” Eggsy grumbled before a breathy groan left his lips as David sucked on the spot behind his ear that made him weak in the knees. He dried off his hands on the towel on the counter next to him and gasped as his nipples were pinched when David snuck his hands under his shirt. “Fuck, David. I need a shower, still sweaty from the gym” he complained with as much sternness in his voice he could manage when his brain was currently being overrun with pleasure as his nipples were played with. He hadn’t realised how sensitive his chest region was until had David cuffed him to the bed and made him cum solely from toying with his nipples while two slick fingers rubbed over his entrance, not even penetrating him.

“Don’t care about that my love, but if it bothers you then why don’t we head upstairs for a shower?” David said between kisses to his neck. Eggsy could only nod, they made sure both dogs were fed, had fresh water and were let out in the garden and back in before they locked up and headed upstairs. 

“Hey Lav” David smiled and stroked a hand down the length of their calico cat Lavender’s back. Lavender blinked up at him before yawning and settling back down again. “Sorry babes, ya gotta get off the bed. I wanna get ya daddy in there real soon and I’d rather avoid getting clawed at for accidentally sitting on yer tail or somethin’. C’mon Lavvy”. Eggsy gently picked the cat up, who didn’t seem overly pleased with being moved from her spot in the middle of the bed and took her to the guest room where she curled up in the middle of that bed instead.

Eggsy made his way back to their bedroom and closed the door before stripping himself of his clothing and entering the en-suite where David had started the shower and was also undressing. Eggsy put his clothes in the washing basket and smiled at his boyfriend who, after taking off his boxers, flung them at his face. 

“Oi!” Eggsy squealed, “I don’t want your manky pants in my face” he laughed and tossed them in the basket. He rolled his eyes at David’s offended gasp and opened the glass door of the shower to step in, “I’ll have you know they’re as fresh as a daisy you little shit” 

“Whatever you say Davey. You joining me in here or what?” Eggsy sent a pointed glance at David’s half hard cock and raised an eyebrow at him when he looked back up at his face. “What?” David shrugged with a smirk and got in the shower to crowd Eggsy against the cool tiled wall, his grin only widening as the younger man shivered at the temperature change from the hot water. “Been ready to bend you over the nearest flat surface since you forced yer arse into them sinfully tight shorts”

Eggsy groaned at David’s words but retaliated all the same, “didn’t force nothin’ into anthin’, stretchy material innit? Can’t be havin’ my joggers gettin’ tangled in the rings when I’m upside down in the air can I?”

“Hmm, s’pose not” David hummed and pressed a thigh between Eggsy’s own to press it up against him.

“Shit” Eggsy said under breath as he ground down against the thick muscle of his boyfriend’s thigh, “we gotta actually do some showering if ya wanna get me over a flat surface anytime soon. Wouldn’t be right to waste so much water anyway”

David let out a surprise laugh as he kissed Eggsy square on the mouth, “didn’t realise that was such a big concern for you, are you my little environmentalist now then huh?” 

Eggsy rolled his eyes and used both hands to grab hold of David’s firm arse and squeezed both cheeks, “do fuck off, please and thank you”. He gave him one more kiss before shoving his body off his own and grabbing the shower gel, “hand, please”. David obeyed him and stuck out one hand palm up, as soon as the gel was squeezed into his palm he rubbed his hands together to create a lather. “We should buy some new loofas sometime”, JB had chewed up theirs when he’d found them outside of the shower when Eggsy had thrown them out whilst he was deep cleaning the shower and had forgotten to put them back in.

“Thought you enjoyed feelin’ me up?” Eggsy grinned, “well of course, never doubt that” David replied and spread his hands all over Eggsy’s chest and stomach, his thumbs paying special attention to his hardened nipples. He felt Eggsy shiver under his palms and slid his hands down to his stomach then around to grip his arse cheeks and gave them a squeeze. Eggsy’s breath hitched and he let out a little sigh as a soapy finger slid inside him.

5 minutes later Eggsy was giggling as he bounced on the bed a few times after David dropped him down on it, both still damp but not caring as David crawled over the top of him and kissed him breathless. Eggsy hummed happily, spreading his legs and wrapping them around David’s waist, smiling into the kiss when his hands were pinned above his head.

“What do ye want hmm?” David asked when he broke the kiss, grinding down and swearing at the pleasure spreading through him short bursts. Eggsy whimpered and opened his mouth to reply but was unable to stop the moan that escaped him instead. David smirked down at him, “oh aye? What else?”

“Oh f-fuck. You, want you” Eggsy whined and squeezed his eyes shut as David relentlessly rubbed their cocks together.

“What about me exactly?”

“Don’t be a twat!” Eggsy’s eyes shot open and he glared up the man who was still looking down at him with an expression that closely resembled the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, the scots man’s favourite film ironically. “M’not gonna give you anything till you tell me. Want ta hear ye beg for it, beg for my fingers, my tongue, my cock up your tight arse”

Eggsy swore repeatedly and started to pant out heavy breaths, David’s dirty talk alone could probably bring him off. The way his voice got deeper, rougher, his accent thickening to the point Eggsy struggled to comprehend what was being whispered in his ear; only knowing that whatever it was it was hot as fuck. 

“Please” he panted, “please fuck me”


	2. Just for the day, from your body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me far too long to complete and I really don't know why.

David smiled down at the man below him and gave Eggsy a soft closed mouth kiss, “aye, I can do that” he said as he kissed his way down from Eggsy’s mouth to his neck and releasing his hold on the younger man’s arms to smooth his hands down Eggsy’s flank, eventually using them to dislodge his legs from around his waist once he was done biting various marks into the other man’s neck.

“Turn over for me love” David said between kisses to Eggsy’s toned stomach, purposely avoiding going anywhere near his leaking cock.

Eggsy soon did as he was asked and flipped over onto his stomach, he went to rise to his hands and knees but David held him down by the hips. “Stay there” He mumbled and begin placing little kisses down his spine, “I love these” David said with a smile after kissing the matching dimples on Eggsy’s lower back, “but I love this more” he said with a bite to one of the round cheeks he was hovering above, earning a quiet moan from his boyfriend. He gripped each firm cheek in his hands and spread them to lick a stripe up from his taint to his lower back.

He heard Eggsy’s breath hitch at the sensation and then the sounds of his low groans when he started to circle his tongue around his hole. David smiled to himself and went to town, licking over and over again to get him to loosen up enough for him to be able to push his tongue into him slowly. 

“Ah fuck David” Eggsy got out between the harsh pants of his breathing and the small moans he let out at every in-ward thrust of David’s persistent tongue. David held onto Eggsy’s hips firmly to keep him still as he kept squirming, whether it was to get away from the overwhelming sensation or to get more of it, he didn’t quite know.

“Keep still you” David laughed and nipped at one of his arse cheeks before spreading them again and licking insistently over his entrance making Eggsy whine high in his throat and grind down on the mattress, “please David just, oh my god, please just get on with it” Eggsy groaned.

“Get on with what?” David asked between long licks and kisses, pulling away slightly to circle one finger over his hole before slowly pushing it inside along with his tongue.

“You fuckin’ know what you bastard” Eggsy shoved his arse back at David’s face hoping to get his finger deeper and letting out a satisfied sigh when he succeeded. David pulled himself and his finger away to get the lube out of the bedside draw, ignoring Eggsy’s whine of displeasure for a moment but then gave a harmless swat to his arse once he’d retrieved the lube, “oh hush now you’d be complaining if spit was the only thing to ease the way”. He opened the bottle and laughed at Eggsy’s grumbling, once he’d slicked up three fingers he tossed the lube down onto the bed by Eggsy’s hip and pushed two of his fingers into Eggsy. The sudden intrusion, no matter how relaxed he was from the rimming, made Eggsy gasp loudly before he swore sharply at the smooth thrusts of David’s fingers.

Keeping up the slow rhythm, David lent over Eggsy’s back and laid down over him pressing them as close together as possible whilst still being able to open him up, “the fuck are you doing you heavy monster?” Eggsy complained even as he closed his eyes and dropped his mouth open in a moan as his prostate was roughly rubbed against by now 3 of David’s fingers, “monster? I don’t think I deserve that title when I’m the one getting those kinds of noises out of you my love”. David whispered in Eggsy’s ear before sucking more marks into his neck. “Jus’ please fuck me now you’re driving me mad”

David hummed into his neck and lent back whilst slowing pulling his fingers away too. “Turn back over for me”, Eggsy eagerly did as he was asked and settled onto his back, spreading his legs to make room for David to kneel in between them. The Scots man guided Eggsy’s legs to wrap around his waist and he took his cock in his hand to lube up and then line up at Eggsy’s entrance before slowly pushing his hips forward, he didn’t stop until he was entirely sheathed in the warmth of Eggsy’s body and Eggsy was breathing heavily once again. 

“Fuck ye are still so tight no matter what I do to ye” David swore and sighed in satisfaction at being fully inside his lover once again. Not that it had been all that long since the last time, considering that was probably one of the most memorable turned most embarrassing shags of their lives, it would be a hard one to forget.

“Move! Please, please, please will you fuckin’ move bruv!” Eggsy all but shouted, dragging David out of his thoughts. He rolled his eyes at the term Eggsy knew he hated being called but pulled back and thrust forward all in one quick movement anyway. Eggsy let out a gasp and then a delighted laugh, “yeah that’s it c’mon” he said before throwing his head back against the pillow with closed eyes as David started up a solid rhythm of quick, deep thrusts. He soon had Eggsy moaning and crying out loudly into the room, the sound of skin slapping skin on every thrust a filthy combination with the words David was groaning into Eggsy’s ear when he lent down to rest on his forearms on either side of Eggsy’s head.

“Fuck ah fuck yes feels s’good” Eggsy got out between moans and hitched his legs up higher around David’s waist to get him deeper, “urgh I think you’re in my stomach” he couldn’t help but say to the man who was making him feel like he’d entered into heaven via the arse.

“Yer so fuckin’ weird” David laughed against his cheek and slowed his pace till he was lazily moving his hips, “hey that don’t mean you can stop!” Eggsy complained and drummed his heels on David’s lower back. 

“What are ye – oh christ Eggsy!” David exclaimed as Eggsy squeezed his arms and legs tightly around David before rolling them both over, Eggsy now sitting on top of him and rolling his hips leisurely, “weren’t expecting that now were ya?” Eggsy smirked down at him with flushed cheeks and his hair sticking up in all directions from him gripping it earlier.

“Mmm no, I don’t believe I was” David smirked back at him and gripped his arse cheeks in each hand, “but were ye expecting this?”

“Expecting wha—” Eggsy cut himself off with a gasp as David lifted him up with his hands and thrust up harshly into him, continuing with a punishing pace even as Eggsy fell forward onto his chest in a shivering, moaning mess. He kept going even as he felt his orgasm begin to build from the base of his spine, he kept hitting Eggsy’s sweet spot which forced out hurt-like little noises from him and made him grip onto David’s hair with enough force to hurt. 

“Fuck yes c’mon Eggsy, cum for me love be a good boy now” 

That seemed to be it for Eggsy as his body seized up and his arse clenched tightly, making David worry for his dick for a spilt second before a shuddering groan came from the body on top of his and he felt the warmth of Eggsy’s release between their stomachs before he too let go, spilling into Eggsy’s clenching body with a groan. He kept his hips moving for a few more moments to drag out their orgasms before Eggsy started to whimper in overstimulation into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“Oh my days” Eggsy slurred out minutes later, pushing himself off of David and letting his softening cock slip out and feeling his cum dribble down the insides of his thighs. He flopped down on his stomach beside David and panted into the pillow.

“Hey, stop that you git” He grumbled and slapped at David’s hand where he was sliding two fingers over his slick hole. David chuckled and rested his hand on one of his arse cheeks, “we best get back into the shower then if I’m not allowed to do anything more to ye duckie”

Eggsy groaned into the pillow and shook his head, “five more minutes, I can’t feel my bloody legs”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going with that David calls Eggsy duckie too, Taron said himself he thinks he walks like a duck so therefore Eggsy you are now being called duckie too.
> 
> Chapter title from 'Hard to Say I'm Sorry' by Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> ....
> 
> Chapter title from 'Hard to Say I'm Sorry' by Chicago


End file.
